


don't touch me - a derek hale poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Study, Derek POV, Derek is pretty angry with Scott, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e12 Master Plan, fandom poetry, reference to previous abuse, violation of body autonomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 'Master Plan', Derek is traumatized and angry with Scott. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>a poem based on impressions of Derek Hale<br/>inspired by 'Master Plan' and a post on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't touch me - a derek hale poem

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw a post on tumblr ([this one](http://ratman83.tumblr.com/post/149001645814/wolvesofthebeacon-magess-nyxira)) and got inspired to write this from Derek's POV about the episode 'Master Plan' and some of the mental consequences. It is heavily influenced by his state of mind and his history. It's not all that kind to Scott, but at the time, Scott wasn't being all that kind to Derek either.

don't touch me  
with your foul  
deeds  
and fuck your  
intentions  
because i belong  
to myself first  
and you should not  
have taken my choice  
for the good  
of your cause  
of other people  
because you   
certainly weren't  
thinking of my good  
of my scars  
of my trauma  
of how my choice   
had been yanked before  
with sickly sweet words  
and toxic plans   
that ended my family  
and made it my fault  
how dare you  
with your sanctimonious  
attitude  
as if you can do no  
wrong  
because it's for  
the greater good  
i am not your  
weapon of destruction  
to create someone else's  
nightmare   
no matter how bad   
they might be  
you have made me   
worse  
but somehow still  
think yourself good

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
